Aishiteru
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Byakuya dan Renji saling menyukai! Tapi mereka tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Inilah pairing Byakuya x Renji!


Huehehe….. balik lagi bersama Eka Kuchiki yang sarap tapi gak gila ini (Sarap ama gila itu sama aja, bego!)

Kali ini gue mau menuliskan cerita tentang.… Yaoi Byakuya x Renji! *ByakuRen bersorak, anti yaoi asah golok* Tapi disini gak ada ciuman bibir…. NO WAY! Apalagi yang menjurus lebih parah lagi… oke, gak usah dibahas. Ini cerita romantis pertama gue. Kalo jelek atau aneh, gomen ya…. Soalnya gue gak biasa nulis cerita romantis. Oh iya! Disini yang jadi semenya Byakuya, yang jadi ukenya Renji.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Kalo Bleach punya gue, bakal gue bikin cerita yaoi! *ditabok Tite Kubo + Anti yaoi*

Warning : Yang gak suka yaoi, jangan baca cerita ini!

* * *

**AISHITERU**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

Malam hari tiba. Angin berhembus lembut membelai. Dingin menusuk seakan bertentangan dengan angin lembut tadi. Seperti yang dialami oleh dua insan di divisi ini.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit malam yang berhias permata bintang. Kali ini hatinya dihimpit perasaan bersalah.

_Hisana, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya kau masih ada di hatiku. Selalu ada dihatiku. Tapi…. Aku tidak tahan hidup sendirian…._ Batin Byakuya.

_Bagiku, kaulah yang akan selalu dihatiku. Tapi….. aku mulai memikirkannya….. Dia selalu disisiku._

Byakuya menatap bintang yang paling terang dihadapannya.

_Aku….. telah menyukainya….._

Di sisi lain, Renji hampir selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Saat ia meneteskan tinta dua kata terakhir, ia terdiam sejenak.

_Taichou lagi ngapain ya? _Pikir Renji. Kemudian ia menggeleng pikiran yang terlintas.

_Kenapa aku malah mikirin taichou? Tapi….wajar sih kalau aku mikirin dia. Aku kan selalu bertugas dengan Taichou. Tapi…._

Wajah Renji pias. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan penanya.

_Kenapa aku bisa…. menyukainya?_

_

* * *

_

Pagi hari di divisi 6, Byakuya sudah rapi. Ia akan ke divisi 1 untuk rapat. Sebelum pergi, ia pamit kepada Renji.

"Renji, aku pergi rapat ke divisi 1." Katanya datar. "Tolong antarkan berkas itu ke divisi 10." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke berkas-berkas yang disusun dirinya.

" Hai, taichou!" Renji mengangguk cepat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata Byakuya. Ia kemudian bershunpo meninggalkan Renji yang heran dengan sikap Byakuya kali ini.

_Tumben pamit dulu. Biasanya langsung pergi._ Pikirnya.

Renji menepis pikirannya. Ia membawa berkas-berkas itu ke divisi 10.

* * *

Di divisi 10, ada Hitsugaya dan Rangiku. Tak ketinggalan, disana juga ada Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Tumben main di divisi 10…." Kata Renji ke Ichigo.

"Aku lagi bosan, biasa…. Bokap berbuat aneh-aneh lagi…." Ichigo numpang curhat rupanya.

"Hitsugaya -taichou, ini berkas dari Taichou." Kata Renji.

"Taruh saja disitu." Hitsugaya menunjuk meja di sampingnya. Renji langsung menaruh berkas yang dipegangnya di sana.

Hitsugaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Taichou mau kemana?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Aku mau pergi ke divisi 1. Rapat antar divisi." Jawab Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto! Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas-tugasmu itu! Udah segunung, tau!" Entah angin darimana, Hitsugaya marah-marah ke fukutaichounya.

Rangiku sweatdrop. "Emm…. Liat nanti aja ya, Taichou…."

"Aku pergi dulu!" Hitsugaya bersiap-siap untuk bershunpo.

"Hati-hati Toshiro!" sahut Ichigo.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" Hitsugaya teriak-teriak sebelum ia bershunpo ke divisi 1. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Ichigo, udah kebiasaan ya manggil Hitsugaya-taichou pakai namanya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Nggak. Aku cuma suka ngeliat dia marah saat dipanggil…." Jawab Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum.

Yang lain sweatdrop.

"Eh, Renji! Kenapa kau lesu sekali?" Tanya Rukia. Renji menggeleng.

Sejak Renji datang, dia tidak banyak bicara. Padahal biasanya dia cerewet. Teman-temannya jelas bingung melihat perubahan pada diri Renji.

"Ada masalah ya?" Tanya Ichigo. Lagi-lagi Renji cuma menggeleng.

"Kalau ada masalah, bagi-bagi sama kita. Dulu kan kamu pernah bilang kayak gitu." Kata Rukia.

"Iya! Gak bakal kita bongkar deh!" sahut Rangiku. Padahal kata-katanya Rangiku hanya 30 % yang bisa dipercaya. Kalau misalnya dia bilang 'gak bakal bilang siapa-siapa deh!' itu artinya dia gak akan bilang kalau masalahnya sepele. Nah! Masalahnya Renji itu seperti memakan buah simalakama. Kalau sampai tersebar, Seireitei bakal heboh!

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Renji. Ia pasang muka tegar, padahal hatinya sedang bimbang.

"Bener gak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Gak apa-apa." Renji tersenyum lemah. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Mau kemana, Renji?" Tanya Rangiku.

"Aku mau balik ke divisi 6." Jawab Renji. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke teman-temannya dengan lesu.

"Tidak biasanya Renji seperti itu." Komentar Rukia. "Ada yang tau kenapa?"

Ichigo dan Rangiku hanya mengangkat bahu. Semua itu masih menjadi rahasia Renji seorang.

* * *

Byakuya baru saja pulang dari rapat. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan, tidak menggunakan shunpo seperti kebiasaanya saat pulang dari rapat. Ia ingin kembali ke masa saat ia pertama kali mengenal Renji.

Byakuya teringat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Renji. Saat ia berencana mengadopsi Rukia, Renji menatapnya dengan tajam seakan berpesan, 'Jaga Rukia baik-baik'.

Ia juga teringat saat Renji menjadi fukutaichounya. Renji semakin kuat setelah menjadi fukutaichou, dan Byakuya senang akan hal itu. Sejak itu, mereka selalu bersama sebagai taichou dan fukutaichou.

Dulu dirinya dan Renji tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja ada keributan di divisi 6. Namun mereka berdua saling memahami satu sama lain dan akhirnya… terjadilah cinta yang terlarang ini.

Di lain pihak, Renji juga memikirkan Byakuya. Dulu ia menghormati Byakuya karena ia adalah bawahannya. Sekarang ia bukan sekedar menghormati, tapi ia mulai membuka hatinya kepada taichou yang dingin itu. Ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa melampaui Byakuya. Namun…. Yang terjadi justru ia menyukai taichounya.

Meskipun Byakuya dingin dan bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya, Byakuya tidak keras kepadanya. Ia tetap menyimpan respek kepadanya. Dalam hati Renji pun tahu kalau Byakuya juga menyukainya. Sekarang Byakuya lebih perhatian, meskipun tetap saja nada bicaranya dingin.

Ditengah pikirannya yang semakin kalut, Renji merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_Reiatsu ini….._ lima detik kemudian Renji tersentak. Ia menyadari reiatsu siapa yang dirasakannya.

_Taichou….SEDANG BERTARUNG!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Renji bershunpo ke tempat Byakuya bertarung.

* * *

Tak jauh dari tempat Renji berlari, Byakuya bertarung dengan seorang arrancar! Byakuya menebas berkali-kali dengan senbonzakuranya, Namun pertahanan arrancar itu sangat kuat. Byakuya sedikit kewalahan dengan serangan arrancar itu.

Sedangkan ditempatnya bertarung, tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka berdua.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" Byakuya menyerang dengan shikainya. Arrancar itu menyerangnya dengan cero. Byakuya tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu karena jaraknya terlalu dekat.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memeluk Byakuya. Ia memuntahkan darah segar yang menciprati bajunya. Sedetik kemudian, Byakuya tercekat.

"Re...nji?" Kata Byakuya tak percaya. Renji melindungi dirinya dari serangan Arrancar itu.

Renji hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia memeluk taichounya dengan erat.

"Untunglah… taichou tidak apa-apa…" Renji jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Byakuya.

"Renji!" teriak Byakuya. Ia menidurkan tubuh Renji. Kemudian ia menatap Arrancar itu dengan tatapan marah.

"Beraninya kau melukai bawahanku! "

Byakuya menarik pedangnya lagi. Kali ini ia meletakkan pedangnya ditanah.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Ribuan pedang yang berubah menjadi jutaan kelopak sakura itu menyerang arrancar itu tanpa ampun.

Arrancar itu mati oleh serangan senbonzakura. Memang, kemampuan Byakuya tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

* * *

Byakuya mendekati Renji yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia memberikan kidou penyembuhan untuk mengobati wakilnya.

"Renji, maafkan aku." kata Byakuya sambil mengobati Renji. "Aku telah membiarkan kau terluka…"

Renji masih belum membuka matanya. Byakuya terdiam sejenak.

"Aku… tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikannya…." Byakuya membelai rambut Renji lembut. "Aku…. menyukaimu.."

Dua detik kemudian, Renji membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Byakuya. Ia sudah mendengar kata-kata tulus Byakuya tadi.

"Taichou…. Aku juga…. Menyukaimu…" Kata Renji dengan suara pelan.

Byakuya tersenyum, meski itu adalah senyum tipis. Ia menggenggam tangan Renji dengan lembut.

"Aishiteru, Renji…." Ia memeluk Renji.

Renji pun memeluk taichounya dengan erat. "Aishiteru, Taichou…."

THE END

* * *

Eka : Akhirnya…. Ini fanfic yang ceritanya tidak bersambung. Yey! Gue bahagia banget! Gue udah bikin cerita yaoi Byakuya x Renji! (teriak-teriak gaje)

Byakuya : Heh, Author gila! Elo ngapain ngejodohin gue sama babon? (nunjuk Renji)

Renji : Huwe…! Taichou kejem amat! (nangis guling-guling)

Eka : Biar seru lah, Byakushi!

Renji : (nunjuk muka Eka) Elo tuh emang sinting stadium akhir! Masa gue dijadiin tameng?

Eka : Biar so sad! Tapi gue sih gak 'so sad' ngeliatnya. Gue malah seneng! (grin)

Renji : (sweat drop) Elo emang bakat jadi psikopat deh!

Eka : Oh, iya! Sebenarnya saya lebih suka pairing Renji x Byakuya untuk gambar. Gambarnya lebih cocok kemana-mana kalo Renji yang jadi semenya! Tapi kalo cerita, saya suka aja Byakuya jadi seme/uke asalkan pasangannya Renji.

Byakuya : (jutek setengah mati) Elo gak bakal bikin cerita yaoi lagi kan?

Eka : Siapa bilang? Gue bakal bikin cerita yaoi lagi! Pairingnya kalo gak elo berdua, ya…. IchiHitsu!

Byakuya : (grin) Chire, Senbonzakura!

Renji : Howl, Zabimaru!

Anti Yaoi : (bawa golok yang udah di asah) Tangkap orang itu!

Eka : (lari-lari menghindari kejaran Byakuya, Renji, dan Anti yaoi) Oke pemirsa! Jangan lupa direview ya….. (ngeliat ke belakang) OH NO! SAVE MY SOUL! (lari dengan kecepatan tinggi)

Review Please?


End file.
